Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Dawn
by Stormshadow'sFox
Summary: after a freak accident occurs Ayano wakes up in the body of a Pokémon but not just any Pokémon she's a rare white and gold ringed Umbreon. After meeting Silver a Espeon and Jake a Quilava they start an exploration team together called Dark-Fire ,but something is happening to the Pokémon causing them to become evil and violent. Can Ayano save the Pokémon world or will she die trying


**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Dawn**

**Summary: after a freak accident occurs Ayano wakes up in the body of a Pokémon but not just any Pokémon she's a rare white and gold ringed Umbreon. After meeting Silver a Espeon and Jake a Quilava they start an exploration team together called Dark-Fire ,but something is happening to the Pokémon causing them to become evil and violent. Can Ayano save the Pokémon World or will she die on her very first mission?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter one: Fate's Decision

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

It could have been classified as a normal day if you didn't count sneaking into a nuclear disaster zone as odd. It was my friend Nates Idea and every time I asked him why were we doing something we should not have he always answered "I just wanna check it out."

"Nate come on why are we here? I don't like being here where are not suppose to be here!" I hissed but like always he turned and smiled.

"Don't be a such a crybaby I just wanna check things out and were be on our way?" he said venturing deeper into the power-plant.

I was torn between the decision to leave without him or follow him. I chose the latter because I didn't want to go back alone. There was a lot of debris and rubble still all over the place from the meltdown twelve years ago.

"Nate!" I yelled causing small pieces of what was left of the ceiling to crumble and fall.

"Ayano shh!"Nate hissed.

"Your going to make the roof collapse if you keep yelling?"

The floorboards started to creek under the weight of the two of us. "Nate the floor!" I yelped as it started to give away underneath me.

"Ahh! Help!" I screamed holding on for dear life as the sink hole that was covered up opened wider threatening to swallow everything up.

"Ayano hang on I'll pull you up!"Nate yelled reaching for me.

I almost had his hand they were mere inches apart but fate had other plans for me. Thus I fell to my seeming death, all I could here besides the terror in my own screams was Nate yelling my name and everything went black.

* * *

Espeon and Quilava stared at each other before stepping on the grate. This was the third guild they tried to join since the first two were full. The Pokémon said their names and the guild door opened and a tall Infernape came out to greet them.

"Good morning gentlemen how can I help you?" The Infernape asked.

The Espeon stepped forward "We were looking for a guild to join so we could start a rescue team?"

"Hn we do have space but you can only start a team with three members." The Infernape stated.

The Espeon and Quilava looked at each other."But to day you're in luck you see while one of our teams were out they came across a young Umbreon who was unconscious and we had no choice but to take her in so if you follow me I'll take you to your rooms.

"By the way the names Jester and you two are?" Infernape said leading the two Pokémon in to the guild.

"My name is Silver and this is my friend Jake" The Espeon said as they both bowed showing respect.

Silver and Jake was amazed at the sheer size of the guild. It was like a mansion the walls were painted neon blue with white runes and symbols. They ignored the questioning glances they got from the Pokémon and followed Jester down the hatch to the bedrooms.

"Well here we are this is your room." Jester said pointing to the medium size room with three beds.

"Make yourselves comfortable and I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you and tell you when dinner is ready. And with that Jester left.

Silver and Jake padded over to their respective beds before noticing that the third bed what occupied by the Umbreon they spoke of earlier. She was covered up with a blanked but from what they could tell it had white fur and gold rings.

"Hey Silver aren't Umbreon's rare to come by?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." was all Silver said.

_"Ow!"_

"Hey look she's waking up!" Jake exclaimed.

Ayano gasped in pain as she started to move rolling over on her side. Shakily she sat up and put her head in her paws...W-wait paws now that couldn't be right. Where was her hands, she asked shaking getting up and turning around in circles becoming more hysterical by the moment. Finally The Espeon stepped forward catching her attention.

"Hey stop your going to hurt yourself even more!" he said.

"What are hands?" the Quilava asked cocking his head to the side.

"W-wait pokemon? I a human" Ayano said gaining more confused glances from the two pokemon in front of her.

"Human? You look like a regular Umbreon to me besides the weird coloring of your fur." The Espeon said.

"What? It's true I turned into a Pokémon but how?" Ayano yelp in panick.

"Are you pulling a trick on us?" The Espeon frowned.

"No I used to be a human." She said slumping down confused.

"Well do you remember how you turned into a Pokémon or ended up here?" The Quilava asked.

Ayano shook her head no.

"Do you at least know your name?" The Espeon asked.

"Its Ayano" she said.

"Ayano...hahaha that's a weird name" The Espeon and Quilava laughed.

Ayano Growled "It's not funny!" both Pokémon looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry its just a weird name." The Espeon said and Ayano's sweat dropped.

"By the way I'm Silver and this is my friend and partner Jake." The Espeon said.

Ayano stared at them before laughing herself "hehehe... Now those are weird names."

"So Ayano you've lost your memory and don't have a place to stay so do you want to form an exploration team with us?" Jake asked.

"Yeah join us" Silver said almost pleading.

"Whats an exploration team?"

"Its where Pokémon form teams and help rescue Pokémon that are in need and you explore mysterious dungeons and caves." Silver said.

"Hn well It's true that I have no were to go and I don't remember anything so I guess I have no choice but to join your team. Who knows maybe I'll get my memory back on some of our adventures." Ayano said

It wasn't long until Jester returned to their room to get them.

"Good evening you three the Guild-master would like to see you." he said gesturing for them to follow him.

They trio followed Jester to a large door that led to the Guild-master. Ayano couldn't help but to feel excited and nervous all in once. _"Wow this must be what it feels like to be a Pokémon."_ she thought to herself as they entered the room a Large Empoleon greeted them.

"Hello I am Empoleon the Guild-master of this guild. I hear you three want to start an exploration team, but fist things first we need to register your team name." Empoleon said.

"Huh? Oh wow I never thought of a name for us. Hey Ayano what do you think a good name for us could be?" Dark-fire asked.

"Um how about Team Dark-fire?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah I like it!" Jake said.

"Me too!" Silver said

"Well that settles it you are now registered as exploration Team Dark-fire" Empoleon said handing them their official exploration badge and the equipment they would need such as a treasure bag and map.

After they finished up with the guild-master Team Dark-fire ate dinner and went back to their room.

"Wow this is so exciting I can't wait to start work tomorrow!" Ayano exclaimed excitedly curling up on the bed.

"We know what you mean we've waited so long for this and now were finally on our way to being a top-notch exploration team. Jake said looking at the ceiling of their room.

"But I wonder what our first mission would be like?" Silver thought aloud before they all fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Hey! Wake up its morning!" a voice said in Ayano's ear.

Ayano groaned turning over, ignoring whoever it was trying to wake her up.

"Ooh! Such shiny white fur and those golden rings are cool...Man this Pokémon is hot!" the voice said.

Ayano cracked open an eye only to see a dark-red Flareon staring down at her.

"Ahh!" She yelped jumping off of the bed fully awake startling Silver and Jake.

She glared at the Flareon who dipped his head "Sorry I was sent to wake you all up" he stated sheepishly.

"Pervert!" She growled under her breath.

"Heh Heh the name is Flicker" he said extending his paw.

Ayano and the others stared at him before reluctantly shaking his paw, "Sorry about the wake up call again I was only doing my job." Flicker said rubbing the back of his head with a paw. "Yeah well I don't think it was very nice way to wake a person up." Ayano growled.

"Anyway I am supposed to be your guide and show you around the guild." Flicker said flicking his tail.

Ayano started to feel a little uncomfortable as all the Pokémon in the hall stopped to stare at them but mainly her. "Why are they staring at us?" She whispered to the Silver the Espeon looked at his friend and shrugged."I think they're staring at us because of the color of your fur?" he said.

"That's because Umbreon's usually have black fur and gold rings?" Jake said.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice asked filled with a mixture of menace and amusement.

Everyone turned around to see a gray and red Zoroark and two Zorua's stalk over to them.

"Oh! When they said there was a strange colored Umbreon in the guild I didn't expect it to be a girl?" The Zoroark said smirking he had a gleam in his eyes that made Ayano shiver.

_"What is that look in his eyes it's a border between disgust and lust?"_Ayano thought to herself. She shuddered not wanting to be anywhere near the creepy Pokémon.

"Shadow!"Flicker growled

"Who's Shadow?" Ayano asked.

"That be me" The Zoroark said moving closer to her.

Ayano wasn't sure if she wanted to fight the Zoroark if he tried anything or run and hide. "Leave her alone!" Silver snapped gaining a laugh from the Zoroark.

"Who do we have here your boyfriend?" Shadow snarled.

"I'm not her boyfriend she's a friend and she doesn't like assholes!" Silver snapped.

"Oh?" Shadow laughed, which came out as a series of growls and barks.

"Back off!" Ayano growled angrily causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

"Ooh feisty! I like that in a woman it makes it a lot more fun when I take them." Shadow hissed darkly.

Ayano backed up away from the Zoroark now she was scared at what he was implying. Silver, Flicker, and Jake growled standing protectively in front of Ayano she stare at them in awe.

"Team Joker!" Empoleon growled walking forward. Shadow lazily turned to face the guild leader. "Causing trouble again?" he asked as the Zoroark shrugged looking back at them.

"I'll see you around Umbreon!" Shadow said stalking away. It sounded more like a promise than a question.

"Sorry about that, that is Team Joker" The Empoleon said watching as Shadow stalked away pushing some unfortunate Pokémon out of the way.

Ayano shuddered slumping to the lush carpet flooring. Empoleon looked at them as if waiting for an explanation about what was going on but just walked away to pick up the Pokémon Shadow tossed.

"He threatened to rape Ayano!" Silver growled a little to loudly causing some Pokémon to stop and stare at them.

"We don't know that for sure?" Ayano said glaring even though he was right.

"Why are you defending him or did you liked the way he talked down to you like a you were a play toy?" Silver snapped glaring at her.

"How could you say that?" Ayano said hurt flashing through her eyes as she stared at the Espeon

Silver flinched at the glares he got from the Flareon and Jake. I was feeling guilty he had no right to snapped at Ayano he knew she didn't mean to defend Shadow and was frighted that if they told he'd get revenge.

"Sorry" he said looking at her.

"You were trying to protect me even though were strangers?" Ayano said smiling at him excepting his apology.

* * *

Flicker finished showing them the dorms before they headed to the mess hall.

"This is one of the Three Cafeterias we have in the guild this one is mostly used by normal and bronze ranked teams because of the food allowance." Flicker said.

"So what rank are you?" Ayano asked.

"Well I'm part of Team Forest Fire and we're bronze rank." he stated

"My teammates consist of an Snivy named Whip and a Turtwig named Chomp" Flicker smiled.

"Oh by the way whats your team's name?" Flicker asked.

"Its Dark-Fire" Ayano said proudly.

"Attention all guild members the mess halls are now open" A voice said over the intercom.

"Come on lets eat so we can get ready for the mission handouts!" Flicker said excitedly.

Flicker led the way to their table where a Snivy and Turtwig sat chatting. It didn't take them long to notice Flicker and the new recruits.

"Hey Whip,Chomp." Flicker said jumping on the bench beside them.

"I'd like you to meet Ayano, Silver, and Jake" he said pointing a paw at each of them. They dipped their heads and said hello.

"So you're the Umbreon everyone is talking about?" Whip said amused.

"Yep that's me although I have no idea why I'm so interesting." Ayano frowned.

"It has to be your fur its the most coolest thing I've seen!" Chomp the Turtwig said chomping on her food.

Ayano shrugged and ate her own food which was some pecha berries and huge apples.

"Attention all guild members please report to the auditorium for your mission assignments."

"Who was that?" Ayano asked.

"Oh that's Kangaskhan she's the announcer." Snivy said.

Ayano stared in a state of awe and shock as she saw how huge the auditorium was and the number of rescue and exploration teams. Though surprisingly it didn't take long for them to get their mission. Ayano's heart was pounding when she opened the envelope.

_Hi my name is Eevee and I need help I was Exploring the Mysterious Forest when I was attacked by someone and now I can't find my way out._

"Hey we got a rescue mission!" Silver said excitedly.

"Hey do either of you know where the Mysterious Forest is?" Ayano asked.

"Of course we had to pass through there to get here and its really not that far." Jake said.

Flicker padded towards them with a huge grin on his face Whip and Chomp behind him. "So what you guys get?" he asked.

"We're going to the Mysterious Forest to save an Eevee that got lost." Jake said.

"What about you guy's?"

"We're going to Hydreigon Mountain to Escort an Gible to meet an Dratini." Whip said.

"Sounds like fun." Ayano said jokingly as Flicker frowned.

"It's dangerous because if anything happens to the client we'll fail the mission." Chomp said sadly.

"Alright we'll see you guy's later!" Flicker yelled running towards the door.

"We better get going too." Silver said.

* * *

Team Dark-fire walked in silence towards their destination they stop in front of the entrance of the Mysterious Forest. Ayano stared at her paws nervously if they were attacked by other Pokémon she had no idea of how to fight.

"Hey guys...What happens if we have to fight other Pokémon?" Ayano asked.

"We'd just have to attack back saving the client is the most important." Silver said gaining a nod from Jake.

"But I don't know how to attack" Ayano said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I don't know just try following your instincts." Silver said.

"Okay I'll try" She said.

Entering the forest everyone couldn't help but shudder at the dark ominous aura emulating from the place. As they walked the forest was quite, and cold but above all it was creepy. It wasn't like Silver and Jake had talked about this forest was supposed to be buzzing with Pokémon and light. All they could see were shadows.

"S-so Eevee is supposed to be in the middle of the forest?" Jake said looking around nervously.

"Yeah that's what the paper said." Silver said taking the lead.

Ayano's heart started to hammer against her ribcage, something wasn't right with this place. She felt as if something evil was following them and watching them. It seemed like it took them hours but it only took them thirty minutes to reach the middle of the forest and a large clearing.

"Here we are." Silver said

"Yeah but I don't see the Eevee anywhere." Ayano whispered not really knowing why.

"Why are you whispering?" Silver asked turning to her.

"Because I've a bad feeling something is following us and watching us," She said.

They moved deeper into the clearing unbeknownst to them that red predatory eyes watched their every movement. Ayano's fur started to bristle as the air started to swirl around them.

" Guy's something is coming!" She yelled.

And as if or cue a yellow flash burst from the bushes like a bullet slamming into Ayano's side sending her into a tree. Ayano's body hit the tree with such force that part of the bark splintered. Her body fell crumpled to the ground Ayano tried to get up but then her world turned black.

"Ayano!" Silver yelled running to her side.

"I-is...She?" Jake stuttered in fear.

Silver placed a paw to Ayano's neck checking for a pulse, he sighed a sigh of relief when he found one. She was alive but barely and she most likely had a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

"What Was that?" Silver yelled

"A Jolteon?" Jake said confusedly.

"What the heck is a Jolteon doing here?"Silver growled

"maybe its the Eevee we were suppose to rescue." Jake said looking around for it.

It wasn't until then a small Eevee crawled out from the bush towards them.

"Here I am." A small voice chimed causing the two Pokémon to turn and see the small brown and white Eevee run towards them.

Scooping Up the Eevee and his fallen Partner Silver and Jake made a run for the entrance of the forest not noticing the Jolteon staring from behind them with blood-red eyes. After they made it out of the forest they didn't stop until they were back at the guild where they could get Ayano to a doctor.

Silver and Jake busted through the doors to the Guild causing several Pokémon to stare at them. Jake instantly looked around for Empoleon and found him and Jester trying to console a Black Umbreon who was frantic. They both assumed it was this little Eevee's mother who yelled out and ran towards her.

"Oh Slither!" The Umbreon yelled embracing the Eevee in a hug licking its head.

Jake and Silver didn't really have time to enjoy the sweet reunion when a pained moan escaped Ayano's throat. That couldn't be a good sign, Empoleon and Jester made their way to congratulate Team Dark-fire when they noticed that Ayano was unconscious on Silver's back.

"What happened?" Empoleon asked gently taking Ayano off of Silvers back to look at her.

"We were looking for Eevee and something attacked it looked like a Jolteon but it moved wickedly fast and slammed into Ayano causing her to slam into a tree with the same impact force at the Jolteon's attack." Jake said staring at his friend.

"Hn? A Jolteon those are rare!" Jester said.

"It only attacked once?"

They both nodded.

"Chansey!" Empoleon yelled.

Two Chansey's came running out with a stretcher stoping in front of Empoleon. He picked up Ayano gaining a yelp of pain as he laid her on the stretcher. The two Chansey's ran off towards the infirmary.

"Well all we can do know and wait." Jester said as Empoleon followed the Chansey's.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jake asked fearfully not wanting to lose his team-mate.

"I don't know" Silver replied.

"Well here's your reward on a job well done." Jester said handing them the two hundred poke and a joy ribbon.

Jake and Silver excepted their reward and headed towards the infirmary's waiting room.

* * *

A Jolteon stood outside of the guild as sneer plastered on its muzzle. It cocked its head to the side. "Soon very soon that Umbreon will have no choice but to become my mate and then we'll destroy this stupid world and create a new one together" It laughed turning and going back into the forest.

* * *

A cold sense of dread pooled into Silvers stomach he had a feeling that the Jolteon Had attacked Ayano for a reason but why it only attacked once and was it because she was the weakest of the group or did it have to deal with her being a human. Silver couldn't put his paw on it but he swore he'd protect her no matter what.


End file.
